


Risks

by Kivrin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Risks

He near to fainted when I asked him. Likes to think he's the conventional one, my husband. He had half a dozen reasons it was pure foolishness to get wed. Danger, ship's discipline, his toys, my war dreams. The price of pho was in there somewhere. And Alliance databases that could read our minds.

"Could be you're right," I said. "Might hit Reavers next week. But 'til then, Wash, I want to be wakin' up beside you."

Ain't nothing in this verse lasts forever, except maybe the black, and even that ain't steady. Still don't make us fools for trying.


End file.
